Mussings
by MikaMckeena
Summary: One shots on the people of Naruto, have fun reading
1. Chapter 1

Mussing

A small collection one shots (dribbles) focusing on Naruto characters. Have a good read!

Mussing

Nar and Sasuke shot (pulls out gun)

His eyes moved over the stone carenings, tracing out the features with his callused finger tips. The sky shone a robin's egg blue between the peaks. Every part of his body ached from the stress of the training he had done today.

Laying on the cool grass was helping to ease his stiff joints and aching muscles. Over and over he traced out the stone faces on the cliff. He knew those faces better then his own. The watchers of the village, still over looking their children. For many years, they had been his only friends. The only ones that has listen and caught his tears on those bad days. Even now, he would turn to them for a welcomes ear and release his inner most thoughts of those bad days. Those painful days were becoming far and few between for him now.

Yawning and letting his hands slide behind his head. His eyes closed to the blue sky over his head. A smile baiting his lips thinking of a shadow user and what he was doing at the same moment on such a pleasant day for looking at the clouds passing by on the air currents.

Stretching in the summer sun felt good to his body. Rarely did he let his guard down, but for moment he could. The earth seemed to beg him to nap and rest on her on such days like this. Who was he to refuse the lady?

A pair of coal black eyes feel on the sleeping form. One graceful eye brow lunched up at the sight. Twitching lips fought not to smile at this photo moment of the blond team mate. Signing he walked over to the still form, leaning over the youth and smile in a leering way. Slips of black hair fell on the ninja band. His face protecting his real age in his mind. The black haired youth noted how his team mates eyes had often seen older then they shoulder. Very much the reflection of his own eyes in the mirror.

He found it strange to his mussing of how the two seemed to be almost reflections of the other to a point. Yet also total opposites of the other at the same time. Where the other was happy and smiling to the world, the other would glare and leer at the same world. The blond seemed to glow in or with his friends at any point, making them smile and share in the glow. He in turn made people nerves and back away in fear of his shadow. How could two such opposite live in the same moment like they did. Even their hair was a testament to the difference, light to his dark. A sharp snort broke from his nose at those thoughts playing in his head, watching the blond sleep like a child.

Sitting down and leaning back, eyes to clouds in the sky. A yawned penetrated from his lips. His counter part had the right idea for once in this day. Laying down in the grass, he felt the sunlights warmth touch his body. Having felt this warmth from a person long gone from this world. He let himself fall into the warmth and his mind wonder into the world of sleep.

One blue eye opened, seeing his friend not to far away. Yawning with a smile, he re closed his eyes from the light. Knowing all the more he was safe to sleep, and the other turn feeling this too. Both young forms feel into a rhythm of sleep, safe in the summer sun.


	2. Circles

Circles

He could hear his students complaining again about his sluggish nature. It was becoming his weekly amusement. Often making his mind work to come up with new lies to tell his young students. Watching them react with their youthfulness got a smile or a slight chuckle from the Jonin at least in the end.

Watching the pink haired girl chase a mope of blond from his tree, brought out a smile from under his mask. Strange almost how the past seemed to repeat as one got older. He did not want to think himself as getting old. Personally he thought he was at his prime. Finery came with age, like a bottle of good wine.

One lazy eye followed his team, watching them like this helped him to now them all the better. Or blackmail he might be able use down the line if it was called for at times. He focused on the pink dot as it chased around the blond.

Sakura , she seemed to doubt herself a lot in front of the two males of the team. A bright mind open to all factors. Yet she would hold that so that her team mates would seem smart ( Sasake). Often he felt like hitting the girl on the head and tell her to stop playing the part of the fan girl to the young male. Now these days she was doing such a thing. Her whole focus was not the on black haired youth as she seemed to be making a bit more hand as a friend and not one of the fan girl with no life to speak off. Her chakra control held the most promise to the group, once she learned some new jutsu and such. The girl was going to be a power house. He thought of one blond women and snorted at the image of the two for a moment,

Ah Naruto, the hyper flash of the hidden village. Many saw the boy as the loser, just some load mouthed punk. Shock had spread in the some of the ninja branches to leaned he had passed the exam. The one eyed Jonin had found it to be a welcomed surprise to himself. The blond was a thinker, rushing headlong into battle, forgetting to the point it might mean to be called and taking chanced that were not needed for a ninja. Still he found ways to make it work and swing things in his favor. The boy did have his strengths. Always putting his friends needs before his own, giving words of encouragement to those around him and just being a good person. There was potential in the youth, it would just come at a bit later in his life.

Sasuke, the boy was a living storm cloud. Not matter what someone did to get to know him, he stuck to himself. He kept the wounds of his past open and bleeding to the world. Feeding off the pain and hatred of those wounds to give some meaning to this life he had. A young boy should not live his life like that.

He signed, eye on that brooding boy in the corner one might say. Still there was a bit of hope to this story. The smile growing watching the blond throw a fake punch at the dark haired youth and just as he moved his head. Smirking in a playful moment as the blond and saying to spark some anger and reaction of the ninja. Pink hair turned at the playful banter of her team mates and said something with her hands on her hips in all too girlish fashion. Maybe Sasuke could still be saved from his own darkness by these two people.

Closing his book, a grin broke under the mask. Strangely he was looking forward to this day. Part of his mind acknowledged that he too had been lonely, this team was sparking feeling he had not held for some years. Feeling that would have kept buried and dead to himself. Hope was such a feeble and beautiful thing. This team was bring that back to his eyes.

Poping in like normal on the bridge, Sakura was choking Naurto and Sasuke was smirking at the scene. Sorry, I had to help this old lady find her cat.� he said smiling

"LIAR!" two voices chimed

Smiling at this daily thing, the Jonin laughed softly at this team. Yes, having a feeling of hope was a good thing to have again these days.


	3. Green Beast

Mussing-Green Beast

Clear skyway hung in a perfect day and fell on a youthful energy. The day was perfect for those of this youth to be out and about with others of their own age. What a day to enjoy ones body full of energy and vigor to be out in the warm sunlight.

Jogging on the forest path, one youth was in full passion about this day. He would defect his rival today by his own power and hard work, and win of all things. Ah, yes today would be such a day that history would look back on with pride on those of springily youth. Such a proud day for a friendly fight between rivals and team-mates! Muscles clenched in a shiver of vigorous extent of what was going yo happen. He would do it today! Fire burning in this eyes and picking up the speed of the run. Legs pounding the earth, seeking more push from the earth.

Breathing in a moment, he had to calm down a little. Getting acted up would take away his edge before the battle. It was something his mater always told them before a mission of any kind of the nature. Never let your mind over think any detail or force on one thing, one much take in all angels and reasons for something to happen. All battle was done on spot with out much planning, your body had to be ready to move and act when most needed by your team.

He let his body drop to a stop. Resting was never a bad thing, and his leg was starting to bother him a bit on these long training runs he was doing. That had been a close one to the young man. Touching the metal band tied to his waist, a sad smile bit as normally grinning face. To almost loose a dream would have been a hard fail to bare. He never liked to fail at anything he did, always ready to prove people around that he could anything they could do or even better.

Still, it had let him see his one boundary's at last. A sort of reality to his dream in the passion of youth. To his friends and teacher he had looked to brush it off like it had been nothing to the ninja. Yet what had happened burned in the back of his mind always. A check point that he was mortal like any other person in the village, even being a ninja could one die.

To many he might look like a clown. No one would dare to say he was weak. Having overcome a wall of odds. He took pride in that fact to himself. Being the first ninja ever in his family to date. Smiling wishfully at how everyday his mother would cook him a big meal to start out his day before training and smile to send him off with words of praise. She would wave long after he left her sight, eyes full of a mix of pride and worry for her son on his chosen path.

Father was carver of all things. His caravaning could be seen all over the village and in fire nation. The Lee name was often said in the circles of that work with a note of pride. Many thought his first son would follow in his steps, showing good control of his hands. His eyes looked at the wrappings on his own hands, his father being the first to wrap them. Smiling at that thought and memory with a warm heart.

Chuckling at how his father wrapping his torn hands the first time. Giving him a speech worthy of his own teacher. Thinking about his family had stood behind him and support him in his path to his dream. Doing their best to show their pride in their son.

Standing up and taking off with a furious pace, running with all he could. Knowing today he would beat his rival and make one more step to making his dream come true. That was his ninja way and his choice. Smiling that no matter what, a warm family would always stand with him in his dream.


End file.
